Stuck in No Where
by Gir the robot
Summary: Well I wanted to make a story so I made a Sasunaro. but I feel like someone might like it  although i suck at writing .


Sakura and Shikamaru are trying to wake up Naruto who just so happened to fall right onto her head when they fell out of the portal.

"She always hits her head," Sakura said to Sasuke trying to cheer him up, but his mind was on something else and he didn't hear a word she said. "Well I think Naruto is fine."

"What? I'm sorry I was trying to figure out how to get back home. This place reminds me of my brother by how dark it is. It's a good thing we ended up in this cave and not in an area where we would be ambushed by someone or something," Sasuke said looking out of the cave entrance looking over the cloud ridden area.

"Hey!" Shikamaru yelled, "She's waking up finally."

"Well time to welcome her back to the living it only took two hours," Sakura smirked trying to make a joke.

"Hah. Well at least she's not dead."

"Well you never know this world could make her into a zombie."

Sasuke smiled, "that's not possible Sakura," letting out a sigh of relief looking at Naruto's face that made her look like it was just another hit on the head for her.

"Hey Sasuke. I fell on my head pretty hard this time huh? Shikamaru told me I was out for a wile," Naruto started looking up at Sasuke with one eye closed.

"Yeah, you were we couldn't leave because of you," Sakura said playfully as Sasuke glared at her.

"Sakura don't test Sasuke's patience right now," Naruto said softly. "We need to explore and find out where we are." Naruto proposed trying to get up but getting pushed down gently by Shikamaru.

"You can't leave right now. You are way too weak to go out into an unknown place. We don't need you getting everyone in danger because of your weakened state."

"I agree," Sasuke started, "although I want to explore you need to rest. We'll go out tomorrow to look around, but if anything ever happens meet back here." Sasuke said in a leader like tone. "I will stay up to guard everyone wile you sleep."

"Not all night your not," Shikamaru declared thinking Sasuke would disagree. "Is that all right?"

"Yeah it's fine do you want to stay up all night with me or take shifts?"

"I'll stay the whole night," Shikamaru answered, "Or until you send me to sleep," Shikamaru said laughing.

"Yeah he can be that way," Naruto retorted.

"Hey! Don't be mean he's only looking out for everyone here," Sakura barked.

"Oh geese we all know you like Sasuke, Sakura, don't deafened him all the time," Shikamaru attacked.

"Not anymore geese that's Naruto," Sakura divulged, "OH! I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean to blurt that out."

"Its okay I told him a long time ago," Naruto conceded. "He still hasn't asked me though," she admitted looking up at him who had moved to the other side of the cave not listening."

"Aw well he'll ask eventually, but now you have to get to sleep I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day." Sakura ended.

"So Sasuke why haven't you asked her yet?" Shikamaru asked shoving his head in Naruto's way.

"Asked her what?" Sasuke answered not totally paying attention.

"On a date. You know something you never do because you're a wimp," Shikamaru said shoving him and smiling.

"I haven't had time for something like that. I actually do things with my life." Sasuke answered sharply.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to offend you in any way"

"It's okay." Sasuke commented, "I just don't like this place it's making me stressed to think about what could happen to her."

"Well she usually can save herself," Shikamaru reassured Sasuke, "and she isn't as clumsy as we all portray her to be." Shikamaru continued, "well, actually she does hit her head a lot when she falls but I think that's all that happens to her."

"Yeah well she usually stays conscious too but this time she was gone, and she was gone for a wile too." Sasuke said nervously.

"Well you never know this time may have been something way different from other times."

"What?"

"As in she may have gotten hurt badly through the portal, so she wasn't strong enough for the blow on the head." Shikamaru told Sasuke trying to comfort him.

"Yea that's true. Hey! What's that?" Sasuke yells, pointing at a dark image of a person.

"I don't know. It looks like a human," Shikamaru started. "Watch out it's coming towards us."

"We might have to fight it," Sasuke said getting ready for a fight.

"Wait, don't run after it just yet it might be good," Shikamaru warned.

"Okay, well it seems like its not harmful by the way it looks now," Sasuke said pointing out the now white figure waving to them. "I'm going down there to talk to him, so stay up here just incase."

"All right, but if he throws one punch at you I'm going to go help you."

"Fair enough," Sasuke said walking down the hill towards the figure.


End file.
